The prior art comprises child-proof capsules in which the opening can be performed only with a succession of coordinated movements that are difficult for children below a certain age to do. For containers destined in particular to contain paediatric medicines, in which the capsule is placed on a container containing the product, the prior art includes application thereon of syringe dosers, also of known type, which enable a predetermined dose of product to be dispensed from the container.
Child-proof capsules comprise an internal capsule, provided with means for connection, normally of the screw type, which enable removable insertion thereof on the mouth of the container to be closed, and an external lid (capsule cover) which covers the internal capsule on which it is arranged. The external lid is constrained to the internal capsule in such a way that two states thereof can be achieved: one in which the lid is free to rotate (the child-proof or safety position) and one in which the lid is solid in rotation with the internal capsule according to distinct relative axial positions of one with respect to the other. In these types of capsules it is extremely important that there are not parts of the capsule, especially small parts, which can detach from the capsule itself.
One of these capsules is, for example, illustrated in European patent application no. EP 1.501.740, belonging to the present applicant.
When a syringe doser is to be applied on a capsule of this type, which is considerable well known in the art and is supplied to the user with the container but separately of the capsule, in known capsules a section reducer is used which consists in a perforated cap, the hole having a diameter which is equal to the external diameter of the syringe, which cap is applied on the mouth of the container; when the capsule is removed from the container the syringe is moved into the hole in the perforated cap in order to enable, by pressing the piston thereof, removal of the desired dose of product from the container; the doser is then removed from the container and the substance is generally injected directly into the child's mouth.
In known-type. capsules it quite frequently occurs that when removing the syringe with the product from the container, the reducer is also extracted from the mouth of the container and falls or remains connected to the syringe; this fact, irritating in itself, can also be a risk because the reducer, which is quite small, can inadvertently be ingested by the child who finds it or who detaches it from the syringe while the product is being dispensed. These things have actually happened and obviously represent a risk which is intolerable in particular if caused by an object (the child-proof capsule) made with the aim of providing maximum safety conditions for the user and in particular for children.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide a child-proof capsule which is provided with a reducer for insertion of a syringe in which it is impossible or at least very difficult to detach parts which, during the administration of the products, can be inadvertently ingested.
A further aim of the present invention is to provide a capsule which is easily insertable, with automatic packaging machines, on a container in order to obtain the packaging for which the capsule is destined.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides a capsule of a type in which the reducer hole does not deform during packaging.